Them Passengers
by disgurlruvs
Summary: Harassing sexy females for their job in a famous airport was quite the fun. Though, as his friends continue their satisfying ministrations on passengers, it's a question why Gray tends to keep his hands restricted to himself rather than join his friends as he used to practically every day of his job. The answer seems to hit Loke like jealousy hits a player. Warnings: YAOI & Gratsu


**A/N:** Hello again guys! This is a one-shot I decided to write some time ago then forgot about it. But now I have finished it!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything except the plot for this fan-fiction, Hiroshima owns everything else.

I was inspired by the music video of "She Doesn't Mind" by Sean Paul weeks back, but not quite. The plot is still quite different.

**Warnings**: This is a YAOI with the ship of Gratsu (GrayxNatsu). Do not like, or if you do NOT know what that is PLEASE DO NOT READ. This fan-fiction hints alot of dirty ideas, so please ONLY READ if you already have this knowledge and aren't new to such ideas. There is also alot of foul language used, if this makes you uncomfortable, I heavily motivate you not to read this. Thank you!

Enjoy!

* * *

_Them Passengers_

Alerting the gang of security placed at the peak of the regular procedure, the whistle rang through the dense buzz of the airport sharply. A rustle of clothes with a whip of the hair, sighing. She stood tall in her mid-calf boots, the heel only enhancing her height. A dramatic curve of hips was shown with pride through the pencil skirt, a long-sleeved shirt unbuttoned for cleavage. Scarlet, long hair was tied up high with an elegant, thin ribbon.

Her nimble fingers thread through her hair as a well-built man leaned against the metal detector, his jade eyes following the curve of the ass of young women. A blood-red tattoo drew down his right eye to the chin, complimenting azure hair. Worn over his developed chest was the same shirt, collar gathered high, sleeves folded at the cuffs. Black, made of silk created his pants, buckled with a brown belt. He wore polished shoes, with said color streaming down his tie.

Another whistle cut through the dense air above. Rose lips were curved and puckered, ready to ring again. Devious eyes his behind tinted glasses, and wild ginger hair rest untamed. Over the blue shirt worn, was a black blazer along with the expensive pants reaching till the black dress shoes. Silver rings glistened on his fingers, his tongue swiping at the puckered lips for another howl.

"Shut it Loke."

Strands of the messy rich, raven hair brushed against his intense eyes. Electric-blue shot down at them, strong jaw and sharp nose. The uniformed, blue shirt lay unbuttoned against his hard muscles, sleeves folded till sharp elbows. A white, undershirt did almost nothing to hide the fierce lining of the chest, with the exact pants raining down till the expensive shoes. Against his chest laid a silver sword, creating a pendant, along with a chain connecting to silk pants.

He sat against the metal desk with his arm thrown over his knee, other leg stretched out.

Loke clicked his tongue, "Nah, got this job for a reason, gonna enjoy it."

"Yet you don't do the job itself. Wonders the old man didn't fire you yet," Jellal mused.

"Stop picking on me man. I already got a bully," Loke winked at the grouchy fellow against the desk.

"Plus this job," he glanced at the x-ray screen, "is a piece of cake."

Jellal stayed quiet, watching with interest as the stern maiden in the group approached the next in line. Loke caught a bar of nuts from his seated companion and made himself cozy in the cushioned seat behind the screen for the x-ray system, ready for a show.

Erza swayed her hips gently to the metal detector, portable detector in hand. Her heels clicked and her vibrant hair swung from its tie. She placed a delicate hand on her hip and motioned for the young woman in line to come through the cube. Her chocolate eyes followed the wide curves in delight until the buzz of the detector snapped.

She raised her nose and pressed her hand before her to halt the brunette's movements. Then she took the pleasure to gently press the passenger against the wall of the detector, predatory glint in her eye. She took her time in applying some pressure on all the _right_ places, lingering on the soft flesh of the brunette's cheeks until her slender fingers tapped against a hard glass and smoothly slipped out a small, clear bottle with bitter fluid.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid booze is not allowed on the aircraft. I'm going to have to ask you to leave this on land," Erza spoke in a soft tone and backed away.

A deep chuckle originated from the raven, "Eyes on the screen Loke, there may be more in her bag."

Said ginger sighed, "Yup, I for sure can never get tired of this job."

Jellal pushed from the wall and offered a hand to Gray, "Looks like these two have it in control. I say while they're distracted, we get a bite to eat."

Jellal smiled at his dear companion as they dodged bags and carry-ons from other passengers along the way. Gray yawned in boredom, hands lazily dug deep in his pockets.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I would think that you loathed this job and the ladies as they come. Try to be a bit more enthusiastic after we get our meal, alright?"

Gray wiped a sleepy tear from his paralyzing eyes, "Don't worry about it pal. I couldn't enjoy myself any more staring at those fat treats."

"Still, you should take a break from all that glaring and get in with the action sometimes," Jellal spoke as they arrived at the café.

"I dunno what you're talking about Jellal. Remember that chick who'd basically stuffed herself into those shorts?" Gray snorted.

Jellal chuckled, "Of course, how could I forget, you'd basically raped her in front of all her siblings."

The raven came to a stop at the counter, "First of all, it isn't rape if the other enjoyed it. Besides, don't think I didn't catch you fondling with the shy thing at the back."

Jellal grinned, "Nothing gets past you even if you're having sex all the while."

"Might I remind you that she looked to be only sixteen?" Gray grunted, rolling his eyes.

"Who looked to be sixteen?"

Jellal looked over the cash register as a short bluenette stood pouting at them, hands on her narrow hips.

"You," Gray answered.

Jellal politely smiled at their childhood friend, "Would you care to get us the usual please Levy?"

Levy stayed pouting, before sighing after Jellal responded with an innocent smile, "You guys will never stop your dirty schemes will you?"

Jellal shrugged, Gray keeping silent.

Levy sighed, exasperated, "Of course."

She whirled around and scurried over to the corner with plastic silverware stacked, "Only for you two, or for Loke and Erza too?!" she called over her shoulder.

The boys cringed at Erza's demeaning nature if they weren't to bring anything back for the lady.

"For all of us!" Gray called back.

* * *

"I can't believe how bad of a joke Loke is," Gray muttered, poking the ginger-head's green tea jelly.

"I can't believe why the store would serve such an item," Jellal looked up from his cell's screen.

"Yea but eat it, and repeatedly too? _Why_?" Gray exasperated.

"Maybe you should ask him," Jellal suggested.

Gray bit into his burger, snorting, "He'll just nag like a bitch."

Jellal chuckled as he scrolled through his contacts, sipping on his smoothie.

Gray rose a brow, leaning forward, "Whatcha' looking for?"

"Ah, nothing."

"Dude," Gray grunted, "You've been on your phone this whole meal, and you have that strict policy to respect the food placed- or whatever that shit was."

Jellal just twirled the straw in between his teeth distractedly as he hummed in response, his eyes focused on the bright screen. Gray rolled his eyes and leaned back, propping his feet on the table.

"Lemme' guess, that freaky chick from last week. The one… flying across the world I'm pretty sure, and beat you at your own game I remember." Gray smirked as he caught Jellal's eye twitching.

"Yeah, that's right, she's the one who turned _you_ into _her_ bitch. And you actually got her number, after all that humiliation," Gray snickered.

"Sometimes, I wish that you weren't so irritating," Jellal growled at Gray, who smirked haughtily, "why would you even bring that up?"

"I doubt anyone could forget so soon. Especially Erza, she looked especially pissed. I mean, having the graceful and charming Jellal at your feet, practically begging for more, it was a sight to behold."

Gray wiped his mouth for crumbs and threw the crumpled wrapper from his burger into a bin a few feet far, "What was her name again? Tear' or something?"

Jellal groaned, stuffing his phone deep into his pocket. He came along with Gray to lighten the raven's intimidating aura, instead he was slapped with a handful of dark attitude.

"Shut up smartass, I'm heading back."

* * *

"Here."

Loke begrudgingly raised his head from his arms with a groan. He still sat behind the machine, except with his frame slumped and more dead-like. He looked at Gray with an accusing look from under his shades. Gray rolled his eyes and threw the disgusting mistake of a snack at him.

"And exactly where were you?" Loke sneered with a hinted pout.

"Eating," Gray responded as he placed Erza's cake on the counter.

Loke's eyes sparkled just a bit behind his glasses as he stuffed a large scoop of jelly into his mouth. He moaned heavily and slid further down in his chair. Gray silently gagged and scrunched his nose in distaste when Loke pointed the now - green spoon at him.

"The second, you both fuckers left, it was only men!" Loke slammed his fist down on the metal machine.

"Male, after male, after male!" Loke continued in frustration, stuffing a spoonful of the green stuff in his mouth again.

"But now, you two are here too!" The spoon was once again pointed at him, "And now, you will be sucked into misery along with me!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever pleases you, "Gray sighed, patting the satisfied looking male's head, "But you forget. I'm bi."

Loke huffed, "Yeah, but none of these males are good-looking."

Gray glanced at the man Erza was reluctantly patting down with disgust. He looked to be around thirty. Thick stubble prominent on his tan skin, he wore a tight button down shirt which didn't really help him in any way, and shorts.

He shrugged and leaned against the wall, eyes on the x-ray.

Loke sucked on his spoon as he glanced at the pouting Jellal in the corner. He glimpsed at the quiet male behind him in wonder, then back at Erza's ass.

* * *

A few minutes later was when Loke caught a glimpse of the first high heel in what seemed like forever. He immediately jumped up from his chair and walked over to Erza, to assist. Gray sighed and instead lounged in the now- vacant seat.

Loke's excitement surged when he noticed that there were more than just one pair of heels being taken off. He could hear heavy footsteps before his previously sulking comrade stood beside him.

A group of _fair_ looking ladies stood next in line, placing their carry-ons on the conveyer belt. Taking one glance at the tight-fitting clothes each of them wore on their hourglass figures, Loke finally spoke, "I'm afraid you ladies may have to strip down further."

He heard Jellal swallow in appreciation as the ladies faked modesty and slowly inched off their garments. There was a blonde with large, chocolate eyes and quite the curvy figure, a busty woman with curly, blue hair and eyes, two platinum-blondes; one with silky hair trailing down her straight back, and the other cut at her shoulder, and a brunette with glasses and a form-fitting dress.

Loke whistled.

Erza smiled kindly, "If it would be no trouble, of course. It seems as if all those layers may alert the delicate sensor."

Jellal was the one to take the first step, taking the brunette and blue-haired chick for himself. Loke went ahead and helped the blondie slip off her leggings as Erza took the two platinum-blondes with bright blue eyes.

Gray silently trailed his eyes up each woman's pale, long legs and up to their already - panting lips, smirking.

He would love to join his comrades, but why should he be a bother? All looked to be in perfect control. Plus, less work.

He wasn't exactly lazy to say but… Gray thumbed his lips as the longer haired of the twins' underwear inched down, he did appreciate the view.

His eyes spared a second to glance at the x-ray's screen to be sure for the fine ladies not being of any sort of criminals sneaking in any unwanted products. He cracked his neck and leaned back, eyes following the sultry gasps escaping the blonde.

Should he push them into the curtained, checking- room, would they be mad? Cause watching Loke echo those notes was just revolting and a major turn – off.

It appeared as if this was the find of the week for the security team as they ravished their victims thoroughly.

* * *

Erza glanced at the passengers waiting in an organized line, all mesmerized by the ministrations being demonstrated before their eyes. She smirked as she turned her focus back to the younger of her preys and her neck.

They hadn't yet received a single complaint from any authority or public mouth. If anything, this section of the airport was known for their ministrations, and if possible, thriving more than any other.

She'd say that they've done a job well done as each day passed. And she couldn't be happier to have pleased and satisfied customers. Soon, she would bring their blue-haired bookworm into this profession too. The younger girl didn't understand what she was missing out on, working endlessly in a café where they get their snacks of the day. It was Erza's duty as the senior, to guide her.

But for now, she would gratefully enjoy this fine treat she was presented with.

Gray ran a hand through his rich, messy locks and glanced at the approaching air – head, still facing the display.

"Duuuuuuuuuude, that was so fucking hawt!" Loke grinned excitedly.

Gray snorted and Loke threw himself on the counter,

"That girl though…. She totally knew what she was doing… barely let me take control!" Loke kicked his legs childishly as he tilted his head at the ceiling of the hall.

Gray propped his elbow on the counter and rested his cheek in his hand as he watched his friend continue to blab, amused.

"Oh?"

"Yeah!" Loke faced him exasperatedly, "I literally like just sat there and she was all over me."

Gray scrunched his nose in disgust, "Yeah I could tell, you were moaning like a bitch in heat."

"Yer just jealous man," Loke retorted, his eyes trailing to Erza's corner as he continued, "You should have joined in on the fun! There were enough for all of us."

"And let them sneak in deadly shit in a plane? No thanks," Gray grunted.

"Whatever dude, we all know that you don't give a damn about that crap," Loke rolled his eyes.

Gray's eye twitched in irritation and grabbed a handful of Jellal's pie. He stalked towards the unsuspecting ginger, and grabbed him. Before Loke could utter a word, Gray started choking him with pie.

He squealed loudly and struggled violently in his hold, trying to keep the stuffing in his mouth from killing him.

Gray laughed evilly as Loke suffocated. He let him drop to the floor pathetically, and waited a few seconds victoriously for how he knew Loke would shoot up to yell at him.

True to his word, Loke did jump up after panting to catch his breath and spit out the deformed pie in a nearby barrel of trash.

He glared at Gray's triumphant posture murderously, preparing himself to beat the bastard with an army of melodramatic words.

Gray just tuned him out like the jerk he was, and instead watched Erza complete her final advances on the girls.

* * *

"What happened to my pie?"

Piercing, azul eyes trailed up the slender legs slowly, inhaling the batches of evenly tanned skin exposed which seemed irresistibly teasing.

"Seriously Loke, what. happened. to. my. pie?"

"Unless you're Erza, you ain't gonna get nothing outta me~"

"I swear, if that disgusting appetite of yours ate it-"

Hidden by black rimmed glasses were gorgeous, doe eyes. They had that sparkle, that innocence laced into the olive irises.

"Boys, why are you two arguing? We have a long line of passengers waiting."

"But none of them are hot! I'm sure they can go through without any assistance themselves…"

Soft, flush looking locks were formed into gentle spikes.

"Erza you don't understand, Loke ate my _pie_."

"What?! I was forced, choked, almost killed by this bastard! I would never eat that disgusting mistake of a food ever!"

"You're aren't one to talk Loke."

Ripped, skinny jeans hugged curved hips which hid under a large sweater that showed delicious collar bones and frail shoulders. Its sleeves covered most of his hands as fragile arms hugged a small bag to his chest.

"Loke."

"_You don't believe me?!_"

"Ugh, please don't shriek like that with your shrill of a voice. I think my ears are bleeding."

"I think you should go help the passengers in line Loke."

"But Erza! It should be this bastard sitting on his fat ass all of the time!"

He wore boots with socks peeking out, a thick scarf tightly wrapped around his neck. Pouty lips completed his delicate complexion.

"Go Loke. We all know that Gray almost never loses his temper."

He smirked, intense eyes swallowing up the short boy once again. What was such a boy doing in their station? Surely he would have heard of their reputation.

But that confused, and shy look in his beautiful eyes said otherwise.

"No," Gray thumbed his lip as he leaned forward in his large chair, still facing the boy in line, "He's right. I did attempt to murder the ballerina. I'll go."

He stood up tall with a smirk laced into his amused features.

He barely paid any attention to Loke sputter in disbelief.

"W-Wait, you're really going?_ Why_!?"

Gray didn't answer and cracked his neck.

"Holly hell, he's serious."

When the boy stood fourth in line, Gray made his move.

The lady in front of him seemed to appear from nowhere and she smirked, thinking that he came for her. She was watching him the whole time as she waited for her turn, and he just seemed to sit there observing as that group of drop dead sexy ladies came through. It was quite obvious, but he was quite the looker from the sexy team of security.

She licked her lips and stepped through the metal detector.

"Ohhh, is that why he went? For that lady," she heard the ginger from the side say.

That only served to boost her confidence as the sexy male leaned against the metal detector.

With no resistance from the metal detector, she guessed she was to stand still afterwards then, and let the male advance on her.

She blinked in confusion when he just gave a bored look and tilted his head slightly to give her the ok and that she could move on now.

She coughed to calm herself as she wondered what he was planning. Slowly, she stalked up to her baggage on the belt, swaying her lips. She paused as she reached for her luggage, waiting once again for the male to make his move.

Once again nothing, it looked as if he turned his attention to the next passenger already. She gaped in astonishment and confusion when an older man came through the metal detector and followed her footsteps to his luggage, the sexy male still leaned against the wall.

It seemed as if she wasn't the only confused, for the ginger from before continued speaking his thoughts aloud,

"Huh, why didn't Gray go for her? I'm confused. And that lady looked all expectant too-"

She huffed in embarrassment and anger and stomped away quickly, glaring at anything and everything.

Gray smirked when the last obstacle between his prey and him left, leaving the boy to stare at him with that alluring innocence.

He watched his every movement with full interest as the pinkette gently placed his bag on the belt. He wrung his hands shyly when he felt the taller male look so focused on him. He kept his face down before glancing at him from his bangs. Gently biting his lip, he admired the stranger's handsome features and hesitantly stepped through the metal detector, his gaze now down at his feet.

Why was he looking at him like that?

He tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear and quickly scurried to his sole bag. Before he could make it too far though, Gray made a swift decision and licked his lips.

"Shorty," he spoke in his deep voice, "what's the rush?"

From somewhere in the background he heard his annoying pal yell a faint, "MANNERS MAN!"

"As you know," he continued, rooted in his relaxed position, "we check passengers every now and then at random so…" Gray spoke the shit he was forced to spout by the boss.

So when the boy turned towards him, unsure of what to do, and looked at him with a lost expression, Gray decided; fuck that shit.

At that exact moment, the pinkette could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

"U-Um…" he mumbled softly and padded over to the raven.

He tugged on his scarf nervously before gasping in shock when his slender wrists where engulfed in a larger, rough hand and were slammed above his head when he was pushed against the wall the raven was leaning against before.

He could feel his heart rock against his chest as he looked up at the handsome face in surprise.

He felt obliged to say something but could barely think as those eyes penetrated him.

"I-I…" he mumbled softly before squeaking and shutting his eyes tightly.

Gray's lips swallowed over his soft, virgin ones as he sucked and bit pleasurably. Feeling weak resistance in the parted lips, Gray immediately plunged his tongue into the pinkette's mouth.

He caged the delicate body with his own against the wall as he squirmed beneath him, ignoring the "Holy shit!" and the following, "I thought you were straight Loke."

The boy panted into the older's mouth and let out an unintentional mewl when the other's tongue wrapped against his tongue and pulled harshly.

He blinked the tears out of his tightly shut eyes as the other large and rough hand dug underneath his sweater and glided up his slender back with pressure and pushing him against the owner's hard body.

He squirmed in his hands as the raven's hard muscles moved against him.

Gasping for air, he pulled away from the raven's yummy lips and buried his face in his neck to protect his lips from being harassed again. Gray smirked and released his wrists, continuing his rough ministrations. He never was exactly gentle with his preys'.

The boy gasped into his neck, shuddering and wrapped his arms against his strong neck desperately for support as a hand deeply groped his round cheeks and another's thumb rubbed violently against his nipple.

"W-Wait…! P-Ple-ah!" he whimpered out when Gray bit his neck harshly.

Gray paid him no mind when he vaguely felt Jellal brush by him to pick up from where Gray stopped attending the passengers waiting.

Before ravishing the boy any further, he pulled back a bit further to glance at the boy's appearance. Tears rested on his lashes, face fully flushed, and eyes squeezed shut as his swollen lips gasped for air. With no mercy, Gay growled into the trembling boy's ear, "Name."

His eyes opened in surprise and he directed his tearful gaze at the deep eyes above him. He gave no response as he continued panting and distractedly taking in his sharp features again.

With the ministrations paused, he removed his lock around the pale neck and gently tugged at his scarf, pressed against the wall.

"Um…" he murmered.

"O-only if… you give me yours too, ok?" he spoke softly.

Gray scowled slightly in surprise but quickly softened his gaze when the flushed boy winced with tears growing on his lashes.

"Whatever," he muttered.

The boy gasped and smiled joyfully at the response despite the rest of his appearance. Gray blinked, a good amount surprised at the reaction.

"My name is Natsu!" he whispered excitedly.

Gray blinked again, thinking for a bit, before lowering his head until resting his forehead gently against Natsu's. Natsu blinked his doe eyes up at him expectantly.

"Gray," he muttered, his eyes slightly wide at this boy's responses.

Natsu went on the tip of his toes, pressing his forehead further against Gray's as he smiled happily,

"Hi Gray," he whispered.

Gray felt something occur within him because of this boy and rested his hand against his face, holding his chin. He thumbed his parted, soft lips as Natsu peered up at him curiously.

"Wat'cha doing?" he continued to whisper loudly.

Gray sighed, chuckling amusedly at the boy, "Nothing weirdo."

With that, he connected their lips again as Natsu struggled at the insult.

It seemed as if the boy had changed his complete demeanor the second they exchanged names. Interesting, he mused.

He pressed the struggling boy, whom was still on the tip of his toes, tightly to his body, his arms stuck in between their chests.

"Gray…" his whine came out muffled, before he was reduced back to the squirming mess from earlier as Gray continued his ministrations.

He made sure not to miss a single curve or inch of this boy's body as he ravished him to the core, but didn't have the heart to complete the deed with full-on sex.

He felt how fragile, feminine, soft, beautiful and every other perfect word this boy was.

By the time he was done, Natsu could barely breathe, see, or feel simple touches from him anymore. He was completely violated against that wall. He wondered that if they weren't in public, would they have… done the icky-icky…

The built body stayed pressed against him until his heart calmed to a softer thud. It was finally when he wiped his eyes with his fists, Gray spoke.

"What flight were you on?"

"U-Uh…"

It took him a couple seconds to gather his thoughts, "Flight number… um… 278…?" he murmured up to Gray.

Gray stood still for a few moments, staring at him as Natsu tilted his head slightly, "What?"

Maintaining his poker face, he spoke, "278 already took off."

"What?!"

Natsu craned his head over the taller's shoulder to take a look at the screen before pouting up at him.

"Gimme my glasses."

Gray shrugged; it was serving as an obstacle to kiss his face no matter how cute it looked on that face, so he took it off. He reached into his pocket to retrieve it and placed it over his nose, then hooked it onto his ears before nudging it with his nose back to place. Natsu flushed a deep pink and mumbled something incoherent.

He went back on the tip of his toes and over Gray's shoulder to truly witness the evidence himself. His face fell at exactly _how_ _late_ he was and whined into Gray's shoulder.

"Aww! Now I'll be stuck at home for the holidays!"

Natsu groaned in despair, his vacation after so many months seeming impossible now.

He huffed when Gray grinned gloriously, "Jerk."

* * *

Loke glared at him accusingly as Gray lazily strolled back to their position behind the computer. He sighed and dug his hands deep into his pockets, leaning against the wall.

Seeing as to how Gray was flat out avoiding his obvious start to nagging, he started himself.

"Ok one!-"

Gray rolled his eyes at the dramatic princess and instead smirked at the approaching dual.

"Get his number?"

Loke was shocked into an abrupt halt of his speech when Erza spoke.

Gray's smirk widened and patted his phone within his pocket, "Wouldn't have dreamed of letting him escape me."

"Well that's a surprise," Jellal ran a hand through his locks; "You're not leaving this job yet, right?"

Gray laughed, "You think I would?"

Jellal sighed in relief as Erza demanded for a detailed description on the boy.

"_Wow_," Loke moaned, "I can't even- ugh… I should have gotten the blondie's number too…"

* * *

**A/N:** The end~ I hope you all enjoyed!

If you did, then leave a review or favorite if you'd like! I really appreciate it, laters!

-disgurlruvs


End file.
